Forever Mine, Forever His, Forever Together
by Liberation of the Pandemonium
Summary: Ciel was a prostitute, living off the scraps of a high-end pimp runner, Claude Faustus; under debt after his beloved, Sebastian Michaelis died. Miserable and sinking in despair; who could've guessed that a freak assault attempt would've triggered the return of Ciel's supposedly dead lover? ( Angst AU, SebaCiel, ClaudeCiel, ClaAl )


** A/N: Please do enjoy the first chapter of my newest story, haha ^^ I hope you all do like it; and please review before you favorite and follow.**

* * *

"My little Robin, baby," a soft purring voice let out, as whiteness began to hit the soft blackness of sleep surrounding the blue eyed small male. Finger caressed his bare, milky skin; touching down the slim nape of his neck.

Slowly the small male began to open his eyes; a stunning and sensitive blue appearing under soft and feminine eyelashes.

"Ngh," Ciel managed to groan out softly, moving to slowly sit up, rubbing his eyes. Slowly he managed to adjust to the light streaming through the dingy motel room window, pushing the sheets slowly off of his body.

"Good morning, my sweet robin," a silky voice whispered in Ciel's ear suddenly, fingers running down the sides of his lean body. "How was your sleep?"

The small, blue-eyed male gave a soft sigh, having gotten used to the other man's soft touching by now; having spent so many restless nights and tired mornings with him. He gently pushed the other's hands away.

"I slept well in your arms," he lied through his teeth, batting his eyelashes out of his taught instinct.

The other man's persistent hands ran over his chest slowly, in what Ciel thought was supposed to be an erotic way.

The blue haired male weakly smiled, concealing a grow of disgust and displeasure. One night and one round was enough; and if he wanted more he'd have to pay. He plucked the fingers away from his nipples, pushing them back to the blonde man's chest.

"Ah-Ah-Ah," he managed to purr out, using his bedroom voice as he gave a sultry smile. "You know that I don't do for second rounds, and I really can't... Unless you can pay the price," he whispered softly, hiding his hesitance and reluctance to the other's touch.

"I'm willing to pay," he replied, with a devious smirk.

Ciel bit his lip and internally scowled and groaned; though what else could he do? It was an opportunity for more money, and he needed it to pay_ him_ back... Slowly he leaned back into the other's touch, submitting himself as he was so used to doing before.

"Mm, Aleister," he forced himself to moan, as the blonde man's fingers touched his soft skin, his lips attaching themselves onto Ciel's neck, licking and sucking. The feeling of another's tongue on his skin was repulsive enough, but he didn't have a choice.

"You're perfect, my sweet Robin," Aleister purred out, moving his mouth up to nibble the other's ear. His fingers roamed down from his erect rosy buds to his stomach, exploring every inch of the soft skin. Ciel internally gagged; and closed his eyes stubbornly as the blonde's fingers began to move further down.

Aleister's hands moved to cup the other's limp member, his thumb slowly stroking the tip as he left red marks and bruises over his skin, visible for all to see.

Unwillingly, Ciel slowly became excited, warming to the other's touch as he gave soft moans and bucked his hips against the other's touch. His member soon began to stand high in attention; the Viscount's lips curling into an amused smirk.

"Oh, Robin, I absolutely love your sounds," he cooed, licking his lips as he got the other one hard and excited. His anxiety was obvious as he excitedly pushed the other onto the bed, getting over him.

Ciel's eyes slightly narrowed in disgust; as Aleister's hardness pressed onto his thigh.

Wanting to get over it, he faked an excited moan dripping with lust and want. "O-Oh, Aleister," he whispered breathily, pretending to buck his hips against the other. "I want you..." His fingers rubbed the other's member quickly, "In me. R-Right now."

The blonde man smirked, his ego obviously taking a boost. He firmly spread the smaller male's legs, revealing a tight pink entrance. Aleister hungrily licked his lips as he adjusted himself and pushed in, sinking his teeth into the other's neck.

"N-Ngh," Ciel groaned slightly in discomfort. They all entered dry, never bothering to prep him. Despite his experience with intercourse, the bluenette never did anticipate the penetration as well as he should have; he always seemed surprised at the pain.

The blonde male made no sign of stopping, thrusting into Ciel's tightness, moaning loudly.

Ciel bit his lip, giving soft grunts of discomfort. After a while, the pain faded down into a simple discomfort; never did Ciel truly feel pleasure in what was supposed to be an 'intimate' act. He let out fake moans, adding small gasps and whimpers here and there to turn the blonde on, giving him the better experience.

Aleister panted as his pace increased, beginning to slam into Ciel; the bed shaking and rocking from the movement. He unconsciously pinned his weight on the smaller male, Ciel groaning out in continued discomfort, the Vicscount mistaking it for pleasure.

"A-Ah, Robin~" He panted out breathlessly, licking his lips continuously. The bed creaked under their bodies as the blonde man clumsily rammed into him, carelessly enough to bruise. Ciel winced in pain as finally, Aleister reached his peak and released his seed.

The bluenette groaned; as usual, the blonde hadn't managed to get him off either. How pathetic. He was never a satisfying customer.

Without noticing Ciel's half erect member, Aleister pulled out of the tiny male with a groan. He rolled over, giving Ciel space to breathe; and finally the bluenette could give a soft sigh; it was finally over.

"Mmm, little Robin," the Viscount moaned lewdly, as his eyes began to lid sleepily after the 'strenuous' activity. Ciel rolled his eyes as the blonde man soon drifted off into sleep.

"Pathetic man," He whispered in disdain, wincing at the hot semen dripping down from his rear. He slowly slid off the bed, wincing in pain-As usual; he was left bruised and hurting on the insides.

The blue haired youth slowly made his way to the bathroom, the tiny room cramped around him. Ciel sighed-The cheap room was leaking bare minimum class, hardly sanitary. He eyed the mold growing around the shower curtain and groaned softly, not wanting to wake Aleister up and somehow cause a painful and uncomfortable third round of intercourse; perhaps even in the shower.

Quickly, wanting to be able to leave before the blonde man woke up, Ciel turned on the shower and began to quickly bathe. The hot, nearly scalding water over his skin made the blue haired male sigh, his fingers running soaps and conditioner through his soft hair.

Once washing the salves away, he began to soap down his lithe body. He noticed his skin was tinged a soft red from the warm water, and he closed his eyes. The washcloth lathered across his arms and chest, as he scrubbed hard enough to break skin.

He wanted to erase those red and purple hickeys and bruises Aleister left on his skin, desperately trying to clear the marks with strong scented soap and a rough sponge. He winced as he felt warm liquid pool around his skin, redness dying the water as it dripped down the drain.

He had scrubbed so hard, he had drawn blood...

_"I won't let anyone else touch you. _

_Your body is solely mine alone. _

_No one else gets to touch your soft skin._

_No one else can mark you._

_You're mine, forever."_

Ciel watched the redness swirl down the tub, and gave a soft sigh as he began to resume his cleaning. With a more gentle hand; Ciel scrubbed down his stomach and began to clean himself out; the other man's disgusting release still inside of him.

Once the white substance had gone down the drain along with the blood, Ciel turned his attention to his semi-erection, still half-standing from before.

He sighed a bit as his fingers wrapped around his own member, cheeks flushing in slight embarrassment as he used his elbow to turn the water down to a cooler temperature. A soft need filled his lower stomach as he began to stroke himself off.

Closing his eyes, he bit back a moan as he leaned against the sleek shower wall, rubbing and stroking himself off. His thumbs rubbed his tip teasingly and his palms slid across his shaft, as he gave soft mewls of pleasure and bucked his hips shamefully against his own touch.

Ciel's mind wandered unconsciously in his soft pleasure, his imagination slipping as suddenly, a soft, an imaginary; husky voice purred into his ear, and it wasn't Ciel's hands anymore; it was _his_...

He bit his lip, tasting the familiar coppery essence of blood on his tongue, and cried out softly in pleasure as the image of red eyes and a dark smile brought him to his climax, his fingers coated in his own seed.

Soft nostalgia washed over him, as he rinsed his hands under the water.

He hadn't jerked off to the memory of him in so long; neither had he thought much about him. Slightly shamed, he bit his lip. Why couldn't he move on? All the promises were broken and the loose ends were cut and snipped. There was no reason to think of him, or remember him. He was just a distant story of the past...

The youth gave a soft sigh when he was done, turning off the shower head. He pushed the shower curtains back, and dried himself off quickly, putting his clothes back on.

Ciel quickly peeked out to see the Viscount was still dozing. Relieved, he finished putting his clothes back on, and then brushed his attractive dark blue locks out, quickly exiting the bathroom and fleeing from the room.

The attractive youth left the motel discretely, checking his wristwatch quickly.

_7:48._

Good, he still had a while before Claude expected him back at the office. He and Aleister hadn't gone too far last night, the blonde man too eager to get into his pants that they had settled for the nearby and cheap motel. It was perhaps fifteen minutes by foot to the offices, and Claude wanted him at 8:30.

Able to take his time, Ciel walked slowly down the streets. His mind began to slowly drift off as his lips pursed into a thin line, a light feeling of discomfort crawling against his skin.

Why had he imagined him in the shower?

Ciel's cheeks burned in shame. Though he was used to having to relieve himself after sessions with uncaring clients, the last time he had imagined his previous lover doing it to him; that was when his hope was still high that he would be able to get out of this mess. That was when he was still foolish; still able to dream about a better day.

Perhaps it was just because he had let his mind wander. When that happened, Ciel reminded himself, he found himself doing foolish things, like thinking about a meaningless happening of the past.

He sighed softly, his cheeks fading back to his usual color; as he shook the thoughts out of his mind. It didn't matter what happened, it just mattered that Ciel would never allow himself to do it again. It was a thing of the past and it shouldn't be dwelled on. Nothing that was old news mattered.

The blue haired male was unaware to his surroundings, moving throughout the nearly empty streets; a pair of hungry eyes watching his small body move through the nearly deserted town. A thick tongue lapped out at thick chops greedily as the large figure slowly approached Ciel from behind.

"Little bird," A husky, thick voice garbled out, a meaty hand clamping down on Ciel's shoulder from behind. The bluenette quickly turn around, shivers running down his spine, as he swallowed painfully.

It was a middle aged man who couldn't keep the tent in his pants down, nearly drooling at the sight of the beautiful blue haired youth. He had thick, greasy hair balding in few spots, wrinkled skin, and obvious thick bones; his grip was nearly bruising.

"M-May I help you? Ciel asked, reeling away from the man in disgust, though trying not to make it too evident. His feet were light; ready to run if needed...

"You can help me in-" A disturbing lick of his fat lips, "May, many ways," The man purred out, his thick and meaty fingers grasping out for Ciel's arm. Out of instinct, the blue-haired male slapped his hands away hard, leaving angry red marks on the geezer's skin.

Immediately he regretted it, as the man's eyes darkened.

Reluctantly, Ciel sputtered, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to. You surprised me," He managed to get out, backing away quickly. He waited a few seconds as the man stayed still before turning around to bolt out in a run-yet he was stopped by a bruising grip on his wrist.

"Not so fast, little bird," he hissed, saliva foaming from his mouth. Before Ciel could scream for help, the man's other hand clamped down over his mouth forcefully, making the bluenette squeal in pain. He attempted to break away from the hold; but the man's grip was too forceful, and he was too large. "And, if you try and bite, I'll show you why they call me the Big Daddy."

Ciel's eyes widened as they scanned around the empty sidewalks desperately, his skin paling as tears began to build up in his eyes. He was scared to death, and though he hated to admit it; he couldn't help it. He whimpered loudly as the large man pushed him against a wall in a discrete alley.

"I've been admiring you for so long," he whispered hotly, nearly drooling at the boy's small body. The man let his hands roam across Ciel's clothed chest, pathetically and boldly rubbing his crotch, too hard for pleasure to be generated. Ciel only let out a grunt of discomfort, the tears escaping as they fell down his cheeks, still unable to make a real sound because of the hand.

"Mm, don't cry, my delicious little bird," he whispered, licking his fat lips as he ground their hips together. "I do promise I won't make you bleed too much..."

Ciel's eyes widened as the hand moved away from his mouth; the man's unsightly mouth leaning in to steal a kiss. He panicked immedately; he never let any of his clients kiss him. Of course, he sold his body, but never his lips... He hadn't kissed anyone since...!

He didn't have time to let out a scream as the descending lips came closer and closer. Ciel's eyes shut tightly, fear and dread filling his body to the brim; as he tried desperately to crane his neck away.

_No, no, no, no..._

_No..._

_No!_

He waited for the feeling of the other's lips against his own, swallowing painfully, but after a while when it didn't come, his eyes fluttered open in confusion.

Lying on the ground, the old man was knocked unconscious, cheek bruised, blood forming on his lip. Ciel's eyes widened in shock and surprise; when did that happen?

Stuttering and shaking uncontrollably, the prostitute panicked and ran off quickly, heading as fast as he could to Claude's office. He moved so fast, he seemed like a blur.

_Wh-What was that..?_

He sprinted, managing to push open the doors to the office building, running up to the elevators quickly, heart beating. He panted, sweat running down the sides of his head, fear racing in his heart as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

The elevator couldn't come fast enough, Ciel running into the doors as fast as he could and nearly punching the close button with his knuckles; wrapping his arms around his body as he sunk down to the ground, trembling.

_What... What was that? _

He was about to be kissed and definitely raped and defiled; when all of the sudden the man passed out? Since when did those kinds of things happen?

He wiped the tears from his cheeks. He couldn't cry, crying was for the weak and pathetic. He was neither of those two words and never would be. He was strong and survived the worst ordeals of human nature, and this encounter was barely anything from what he had been through. It's just, he was so scared...

"My, my," a deep, sultry voice rung out. "Are you okay?"

It was too familiar.

He wasn't alone in the elevator; his eyes widened in shock as his back went rigid.

That voice...

No, it wasn't possible. It couldn't be. That meaningless person had died and left him; had abandoned him in his darkest hour and broken all of his promises. Ciel refused to look up, he was trembling too hard. He knew that when he looked up, it would simply be another face that looked like _him_, yet wasn't, and his hopes would drop painfully and he would fell that empty pain in his heart...

"Hm, it's quite rude to ignore someone when they're concerned for your wellbeing," The voice continued, an egotistical tone in his voice; just like Ciel remembered.

No, no. It wasn't possible...

"I'm talking to you," the voice continued, now sounding amused. "I do expect an answer, Little Crow."

...

_Little Crow._

It took a few moments to process the nickname, Ciel's heart thudding rapidly in his chest. Little Crow. The nickname that the meaningless person had given him, a symbol of love and affection and caring. The nickname no one else had given him; that no one knew about.

It wasn't possible. Never...

Slowly, he began to look up, quaking in fear. It was just a coincidence. Voice and nickname, perhaps they could be common...

His breath hitched and disbelief sparked in his small body. Ciel was absolutely frozen; unable to move or breathe or think. His jaw dropped in horror and confusion.

Red eyes.

Black hair.

Pale skin...

It was him.

The meaningless person, who was supposed to be dead.

"I've been waiting to come and visit you, Little Crow. I've missed you so very much," The male crooned, kneeling down as he gently closed the other's gaping mouth, smirking lightly as his other hand caressed his hair gently, tongue running over his bottom lip slowly.

"You're mine.

Forever."


End file.
